Smile At The Sky
by Claudia Reese
Summary: "Hey little girl, what are you smiling about?" "My mommy told me that I shouldn't be afraid of lightning and that I should just smile when it strikes because it means the gods are taking a picture of me."


**Smile At The Sky**

"_Hey little girl, what are you smiling about?" "My mommy told me that I shouldn't be afraid of lightning and that I should just smile when it strikes because it means the gods are taking a picture of me."_

* * *

It was a rainy afternoon in Tomoeda. The one bright, sunny sky was now covered with darkness as rain poured down across the city. Everyone who was walking along the streets were either wearing their raincoats or holding up an umbrella. It was unusual, the rain—it wasn't supposed to rain today according to the news but apparently it did much to the public's disappointment.

Sakura was currently inside the convenience store. She was busy grabbing some necessities until thunder stroke and caught her attention. She suddenly trembled in surprise, and looked outside the window and frowned at the rain.

"Mou, why does it have to rain today? I wasn't even able to bring an umbrella." The auburn-haired girl whined but sighed as she continued to walk around the store and still bought the necessities. Once she was done paying for them at the cashier, she walked out of the door and got a place under the roof of the store at the sidewalk.

She looked up towards the dark skies and smiled after remembering something quite interesting. She stretched out her hand and let the rain wet her hand and pulled it back out in amusement. Suddenly, she heard haste footsteps coming towards her and she turned, a man with dark chocolate hair appeared in view.

"Sakura," Syaoran called, heaving out a few breaths from running with an umbrella in hand.

"Hey Syaoran, I'm surprised you're here. I thought it was my turn to buy the groceries today." Sakura gave him a questioning look.

"Really you," Syaoran shook his head as he walked towards her, closing the umbrella once he was under the shade as well. "I got here to fetch you because I know you left the apartment without an umbrella."

"That's so sweet of you. Thank you." She said, and turned towards the sky again with a grin.

Her companion suddenly raised a brow. "What are you smiling about? You look like a crazy woman and people are starting to think you are too," he pointed to the passersby who gave the girl a quizzical look as they passed.

This made Sakura giggle. "Syaoran, don't you remember?"

* * *

Five year old Sakura Kinomoto glanced towards the raining sky one afternoon. She was happy playing with her friends until the rain made their playtime over. Her playmates were already fetched by their parents while she was left alone. Her brother left her awhile ago to get some things and it looks like he's not back yet. She continued to swing back and forth, not really minding that the rain was already soaking her whole body.

Suddenly, thunder stroke making little Sakura suddenly cringe in fear. She ran towards the King Penguin and crawled underneath it for supposed protection from the scary thunder and the rain. She was about to cry, scared of the thunder until she remembered something important her mother told her. Puffing out her cheeks as a sign of readiness, the little girl crawled outside of the big slide and looked up towards the sky again, this time with a big smile on her face showing off her baby teeth.

"Hey little girl, what are you doing?" a voice coming from a little boy was suddenly heard which made Sakura look at him with big eyes.

"I'm smiling at the rainy sky!" She said gleefully.

"Isn't that a stupid idea? You're letting yourself get wet too."

"You're already wet too, Syaoran-kun. Come on and smile at the sky with me!" she offered.

Little Syaoran just looked at her as if she was the craziest person on earth. "Why should I do that?"

"Because my mommy told me that I shouldn't be afraid of lighting and that I should just smile when it strikes because it means that the gods are taking a picture of me," she explained in her cheerful voice. "Come on Syaoran, we should have them take a picture of us together!"

Syaoran, also soaking wet, just shrugged and gave it to his friend's crazy idea. He walked towards her and stood beside her as both of them look towards the night sky. Sakura instinctively wrapped an arm around his shoulders and smiled.

"Smile, Syaoran! Smile!"

The little boy just rolled his eyes and gave his so-called 'smile'.

And then lightning stroke from a faraway place and Sakura made sure they were both smiling when it happened.

* * *

The 22-year-old Syaoran smirked as they remembered what happened when they were kids. Until now, he still doesn't know where Sakura's mother got that crazy idea from but he had to thank her someday because it made him and Sakura even closer after that rainy day.

The chocolate-haired lad pulled Sakura closer by the waist and they both looked up at the raining sky, waiting for the lightning to strike.

"Smile," Syaoran said.

Sakura nodded, and then gently patted the big bulge on her stomach. "Xiao Shen, smile with mommy and daddy okay? So that the gods would take a family picture of us and see how happy we are." She smiled when the baby inside her kicked.

And they saw the lightning strike from afar.

* * *

**End**

It's ridiculous and crazy, I know. The idea of this came to me when I told my boyfriend on how I remembered that when I was a kid, adults told me that lightning comes from the flash of the cameras of the gods. I should've looked stupid when I keep on smiling at rainy skies. -_-;

Please review! ^^

Love,  
Claudia


End file.
